


wrapped in pastiche

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street, Twin Peaks
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Stimpson</p>
    </blockquote>





	wrapped in pastiche

**Author's Note:**

> for Stimpson

this wasn't the kind of case that tommy hanson was a stranger to. the cops might have trouble sneaking over the border to bust their all-american girls for illegal activities, but as a private dick, the law had no such holds on hanson. and neither did his conscience. it had been just the same kind of all-american girls that had caused him to leave the force all those months ago, caused him to leave and caused the sudden and tragic death of his partner. tommy flicks his cigarette into the snow savagely, the ember hissing out on the impervious white. _they got a cherry pie up there that'll kill ya_, he remembers the smirking words of the truckie he'd had a conversation with back in the RR diner, remembers the surge of violence that'd risen up unbidden at his words. remembered how he'd pulled back to punch and broken the waitress's nose… but he was over that now. it was time to move on with his life. make some money. think about him for a change.

the light inside one eyed jack's is red, suffocating, like he's just stepped into an ear, the sound thick and close in the air around him. it takes him a few girls before he finds the one he's after, mole peeking out around the black sidekick mask she has on giving her away. "hello, diane," tom says, kicking the door closed behind him, and she freezes on the bed.

"tom…" she says after a long pause as tom leisurely lights up another cigarette, still not moving. "you said…"

"i hear you're an 'audrey', now." he takes a long drag, exhales as he glances around the room.

"yes," she finally moves, squaring her shoulders and re-adjusting the mask. "and i have a new father."

tom quirks an eyebrow. "so i hear."

"and a new law enforcement figure to take care of me."

tom butts out his cigarette in a nearby pot-pourri pot. "i heard that too. that you're not the only diane in town, either."

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/30990.html


End file.
